


Rose Garden

by MeiHua04



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiHua04/pseuds/MeiHua04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 2 years of searching, Iris Theirin finally finds the cure to the taint! When she was about to announce it to her husband, he surprises her instead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my dear hero prince for beta-ing my fic! I do apologize for my horrible writing.
> 
> It has been years since I've finished a fic and most of my old works are still in Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Where are we going?”

Iris Theirin was being guided by her loving husband, as she could not see anything around her. Her eyes had been blindfolded by Alistair, at his request, who had promised to show her something wonderful.

“You will know soon enough, my love.” She could imagine Alistair smiling as he tugged her hand.

Iris huffed, careful to not tripping on anything, as Alistair carefully guided her to that wonderful place he had mentioned.Their footsteps echoed around the cobbled hallway. She had just come back from her journey to find a cure for the taint. Once Alistair heard of her arrival, he came running to her not caring for the nobles that bothered him endlessly. He is the King after all, and he will do as he pleases, especially to see his wife.

Maker, as ridiculous as he is, she loved the man. And she did not wish for him to change.

“Almost there,” Alistair said as he came to a stop, not letting go of her hand.

She could hear the creak of the wooden door being opened. The cool wind rushed in, the cool air brushing her blonde hair.

The gardens? she thought to herself. She let out a small gasp as she smelled a familiar sweet scent.

“Careful.” Alistair grabbed both her hands, tugging both to motion her to move.

Iris bit her bottom lip as she stepped outside, her feet stepping on soft green grass, the smell becoming more apparent to her. She was about to ask if she could remove her blindfold, when Alistair pulls her into an embrace, her head resting on his shoulder.

“Alistair…” she smiled, looping her arms around his waist.

“Iris, you are the most wonderful woman in all of Thedas. And I love you. With all of my heart.” Alistair dipped his head to her neck as he whispered, breathing in. “It took me so much time to plan this...”

He let go of her and turned her, her back resting on his chest. He pulled the blindfold away from her eyes. “You can open your eyes now.”

Iris gasped as she took in the scenery before her. Beautiful lush red roses surrounded their garden, planted all around the walls of the castle. It reminded her of the rose that Alistair had given her a long time ago. In the middle stood a small stone pavilion, decorated with Mabari on each side of the stairs.

“It’s beautiful…” Tears started to well up in her eyes.

“Well, you’re much more beautiful.” Alistair chuckled, looping his arms around her waist. Placing his chin on her shoulder, he kissed her cheek as he held her close. "I'm glad this was finished on time. I’ll have you know that it wasn't easy to tell when you would return.”

She felt her husband’s breath against her neck making her skin prickle, the pounding of his heart against her back. "You are...back for good, right?" He asked her.

Iris turned to face her husband, placing her hands on his shoulder. She looked up to his eyes, tears running down her face. Alistair smiled and reached up to brush them away.

“Of course, love.”

Iris yelped in surprise as Alistair picked her up and swung her around as if she weighed nothing. His laughter was music to her ears. 

"Alistair!" She laughed as he swung her around once more.

Alistair finally put her down and brought her face to a searing kiss. They didn't care if others saw. They didn't care if their actions were frowned upon. What they did care about was that they were in each other’s arms.


End file.
